


Shut Up and Take Me

by dreamscapefics



Series: Witcher Kink Prompts [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Breeding, Choking, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Dark!Geralt, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Knotting, M/M, Non-Consensual, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Coercion, Size Difference, but it's kinda implied jaskier enjoyed it by the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamscapefics/pseuds/dreamscapefics
Summary: “Geralt, what are you-hey!” Jaskier yelps when Geralt wraps a hand around his throat, his grip firm but not bruising as he pushes the bard further until his back collides against a tree. “G-Geralt, what’s going on?”“I told you to shut up but you said to make you,” he says casually. “So I’m making you, and I’m going to enjoy every minute of it.”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher Kink Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858120
Comments: 10
Kudos: 543





	Shut Up and Take Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Anon: heyooo, welcome to the kink-fest!!! Do you think you could write something about Geralt knotting Jaskier's mouth? And it's too big to get out, so they have to stay like that for a bit, Jaskier with his jaw stretched painfully wide, occasional choking on it? Non-con preferred. Thank you
> 
> First time writing knotting and non-con. Please heed the warnings/tags and close this tab if it's not to your liking.

“Do you ever shut up?” Geralt growls, interrupting Jaskier mid-rant about something unimportant.

Jaskier glares at him. “Well, that’s just rude! I was getting to the good part about me obliterating my nemesis at the-”

Geralt interrupts him a second time with a groan. “Fucking shut up, I don’t care.”

The bard’s mouth falls open into an o, and Geralt notes how pretty he looks like that when Jaskier brings his hands to his hips.

“Make me,” Jaskier shoots back.

Geralt arches a brow at him, cock stirring in his leather pants as the image of Jaskier on his knees and taking his cock like the slut they both know he is comes to the forefront of his mind. Geralt blinks and turns thoughtful eyes on the waiting bard with a hum.

 _He did say to make him, so I’ll make him,_ Geralt thinks.

He stands up from the fallen log he’s been perched on for the last two hours, the blazing fire the only thing separating him from his prey. When Geralt starts to advance on Jaskier, the bard visibly startles and takes a few steps back. One quick whiff and Geralt smells the confusion and arousal on him, causing his dick to harden further.

“Geralt, what are you- _hey_!” Jaskier yelps when Geralt wraps a hand around his throat, his grip firm but not bruising as he pushes the bard further until his back collides against a tree. “G-Geralt, what’s going on?”

“I told you to shut up but you said to make you,” he says casually. “So I’m making you, and I’m going to enjoy every minute of it.”

One hand still on Jaskier’s throat, Geralt lightly squeezes it while his other hand goes to unlace his leather pants. His nose picks up the spike of Jaskier’s arousal, fear adding into the mix of confusion. Geralt pushes his pants down past his thighs, exposing his stiff cock and heavy balls, the base of his member starting to swell.

Jaskier’s gaze immediately zero in on Geralt’s huge cock, blue eyes widening as the bard wets his dry lips and gulps audibly. The smell of confusion disappears as the implication of what Geralt intends to do dawns on Jaskier, and the frightened expression on his face when he looks back at Geralt says everything.

“Now wait a minute,” the bard stammers, implores. “You can’t really expect me to-”

With a growl, Geralt forces Jaskier on his knees, the hand on his throat moving to take hold of his head and pull it back. Tears are starting to gather on the corners of Jaskier’s eyes as he continues to plead for Geralt _no, please, Geralt, not tonight, you can’t ruin my throat when I have that competition to_ \--

But Geralt ignores his pretty begging and guides his cock to enter Jaskier’s mouth, coercing the bard to part his lips until Geral enters his tight heat with a loud groan. Jaskier chokes when Geralt starts to sink his length in him, his thick cockhead stretching the bard’s mouth oh so prettily the strain in his jaw hurts to look at. Using his other hand to grasp the side of Jaskier’s head, Geralt evens his stance and starts to thrust in earnest, his knot starting to swell the more it’s stimulated.

“I know you want this,” Geralt grunts, his voice like gravel. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you peeking at my cock whenever I stripped. Can smell the arousal on you every time, just aching to get a taste.”

Fuck, his bard would look so fucking beautiful with Geralt’s knot in his mouth. At that thought, he resolves to see it through.

He ignores Jaskier choking, tears and snot leaking from his eyes and nose as Geralt continues to rut into him like an animal. He adjusts his hold on Jaskier, shifting them until Geralt is grasping both sides of his head. Jaskier has a tight hold on his hips as Geralt starts to move his head in a steady rhythm, pulling out until the tip and then dragging the bard’s head to take him once more. He keeps this up for several minutes, Geralt’s eyes closed as he groans in pleasure.

“Fuck, you’re so tight.”

“You take me so well. So fucking perfect, your mouth was made for me. My little cockslut.”

“I bet you can take my knot.”

At that last proclamation, Jaskier moans around his cock, the vibration making Geralt groan as he forces another inch into his mouth. Jaskier starts thrashing, hands slapping at his thighs in an attempt to break away.

“Stop moving, you’re going to take everything I fucking give you,” Geralt growls.

Jaskier closes his eyes and sobs around his cock before he slumps in defeat. Satisfied, Geralt pulls away until his cockhead remains inside the wet heat. He purrs and thumbs the corners of Jaskier’s stretched mouth, bruised red and a mix of saliva and precome dribbling down his chin. He sinks back in and quickens his pace, hips snapping back and forth as Geralt continues to abuse the bard’s mouth and throat like a fucktoy.

“Should’ve done this years ago,” Geralt comments, smiling wolfishly when Jaskier’s teary, glazed eyes meet him. “Look at you, Jaskier. Fucking gorgeous like this, taking my cock so perfectly. Even better than a paid whore.”

Then he adjusts his hold on the back of Jaskier’s bed and slowly drags him back down his length. He ignores Jaskier choking and continues to bury his length further until he can feel the tip nudge the bard’s throat. Even then, there’s still a bit left to go, and Geralt forces the last inch past the tight stretch of Jaskier’s sloppy mouth. He lets out a loud, broken moan when he feels his knot press inside.

_“Fuck.”_

Geralt pulls away, is gracious enough to give the bard a few moments to breathe, before he repeats the motion again. When he feels that Jaskier has adjusted to his size, Geralt picks up the pace once more. Every time he draws his cock out, he also pulls Jaskier’s head back, and when he pushes back in to the hilt he, drags the bard’s head to meet him halfway.

Geralt loses track of time, drunk on the feeling of having his cock buried in a hot, tight channel. His knot has swelled considerably, and he knows that if he wants to knot his little cockslut’s mouth then he’ll have to do it in the next few minutes.

His rhythm starts to falter, his knot popping in and out of Jaskier’s mouth with a painful squelch. Geralt gives a few more thrusts before he drives his length down Jaskier’s throat, groaning in satisfaction when he feels his cockhead hit the back of the bard’s throat. With a loud pop he pushes his engorged knot past the wide stretch of a fucked out mouth as Jaskier’s body spasms with broken sobs and panicked moans when Geralt’s knot locks in place.

A few shallow thrusts later and Geralt cums down Jaskier’s throat with a howl, thick ropes of cum painting his walls and filling his little cockslut’s belly with his seed.

Geralt shifts one hand from his head to wrap around Jaskier’s convulsing throat, and he purrs in delight when he traces the outline of his cock there with sword-calloused fingers. And Geralt continues to cum, knot somehow growing a fraction bigger as his cockhead is stimulated by Jaskier’s spasming throat.

Geralt looks down at Jaskier: face red, mouth stretched obscenely wide and jaw painfully strained from how long Geralt has been fucking him, using him to his pleasure.

“So fucking gorgeous, Jas,” Geralt breathes out, his voice wrecked and dripping with want for the man kneeling before him. “You’re never gonna go another day without my cum. Gonna keep you well-fed, little slut.”

Jaskier shuts his eyes and makes a high keening noise, and the vibration sends another wave of cum to shoot down his throat. Geralt feels pride swell in his chest when he glimpses the bard’s belly, slightly swollen with his seed. Further down, he sees an unmistakable dark wet patch on the front of Jaskier’s pants.

Oh, yes. He likes that view, indeed. The little cockslut filled with _his_ cum, stretched wide on _his_ cock.

Geralt smiles wolfishly. “Next time, I’m gonna fuck your tight ass and breed you like the bitch you are.”

Jaskier sobs but gulps down every drop of cum Geralt feeds him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you reached the end of this fic, thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> You can find me on my Witcher kink blog on [Tumblr](https://dreamscapefics.tumblr.com). Send me prompts or say hi.


End file.
